Vindicare
by John Mira
Summary: Vindicare is a story following the events in "Nemesis", a book in the Horus Heresy series. It is a one chapter tale that follows the story of two assassins, whose connection is revealed at the end. Hopefully more will come after this test! C&C welcome.


**Introduction:**

_Exitus Acta Probat: The Outcome Justifies The Deed_

Corax slowed his breathing down. Fatigue was nothing, as years of training kept him focused and ready. The rain washed off the assassins body, and his cameoline cloak made him a ghost in the remains of a blown out building in the lower habs of Iesta Veracrux. It was there that he laid in wait, his target unaware of the death he was soon to face. His Exitus long rifle was prepped and ready for the kill. It was as much a part of him as his own legs or hands. The rifle was coordinated to his breathing, his stance, and height. It was perfectly balanced, and was loaded with Ignis rounds. Forged to the highest specifications of the Vindicare, the bullet would set off a pressurized mixture of a phosphorus-thermite compound that ignited with a million degree heat on impact, powerful enough to overload personal void shields.

There was no such things as overkill among the Clade Vindicare, they only looked to eliminate their target. You could never be too sure.

His rifles name was Deliverance. He was pleased.

* * *

The boy was scared. The buildings were so tall. He was drowning in a sea of the unknown, and fear ripped through him. Dark clouds formed overhead, and the day was quickly turning into night.

He turned to hide in his fathers coat. There was no one. He turned to look up into the comforting face of his mother, but instead he stared into the unforgiving sky above. The rain masked his tears, as he realized he was alone.

* * *

Corax took another slow breath as he preformed his final weapon checks. His mind ran through the mission specifics again. The target was self proclaimed governor Ulnor Ventrix, leader of the turncoat forces on Iesta Veracrux. Governor Ventrix seized power as the planet fell into terror, even before Dagonet burned. As Horus entered the Taebian sector, many planets were thrown into chaos, the influence of Horus easily replacing the image of a far away Emperor. When Luc Sedire, Captain of the 13th company was assassinated on Dagonet, the population was annihilated in the resulting rage. The Sons of Horus showed no mercy, and the planet burned. Any spark of hope that was left in the surrounding systems went out, and the local populations united under a new banner, lest they suffer the same fate as Dagonet.

It was rumored that Horus himself was to step foot on each planet to assure it remained compliant. The corrupt governor was busy preparing the planet for the coming visitation. Their glorious leader was on route, and Ventrix had forced the local population into the creation of a grand statue of Horus to appease the warmaster. The death of Governor Ventrix would bring the building to a standstill, as the leaders fought among themselves and a new leader was chosen. Horus would be slowed as he appointed a new head to lead. Or he would bomb the planet to ashes.

Corax cared little, for all that mattered was the Horus would be slowed. All that mattered was Terra was given more time to prepare. That was all that mattered.

He was ready.

* * *

"Breathe my son", said the master. "Focus your thoughts, for through your concentration you are a weapon of the Emperor".

He did as instructed, letting the cold air fill his nostrils. He focused on the rhythm of his body, the rifle moving ever so slightly as his chest rose and fell. Every detail was important. The wind, rain, corialis effect. He took them all into account as he lined up his shot on the scene in front of him.

A car approached and stopped. Slowly, a man got out, flanked by two heavily armed guards. He was a political leader of the enemy government, who seized power as soon as the imperials has declared the planet compliant and left. He was a war hero spared by the enemy. Tall, muscular, and confident he easily rallied those that were against the Emperor.

His death would be silent and brutal, as the ripper ammunition detonated as soon as it entered his skull, and would blow his brains out in spectacular fashion. A lesson learned for all those who stood against the Emperor.

He took aim.

* * *

Corax took slow aim through the buildings. The Governor stood on his podium, yelling slogans of hate to the crowd cheering below. Horus was coming, and every man woman and child would be yelling his name. They would all be crying for mercy.

"Fear me, for I am your Apocalypse", he whispered.

He squeezed the trigger.

He inhaled and hell was unleashed. Time slowed to a standstill as the round left the rifle. It passed through the air, slowly spinning towards it target. What seemed like hours took only milliseconds.

The targets head exploded. Fragments of his skull went flying and splattered anyone within a five meter radius. Gore covered the area.

The crowd erupted into chaos, the deed was done.

He exhaled.

* * *

The body fell. Corax lowered his rifle and turned. He flew down the ruins like a fish among water. People were fleeing in all directions, and the Governors body guards fired on the crowd, desperately looking to find the killer. He left no trace.

"Confirmed kill on the target", he voxed to his ship.

"Inbound, exit location two would serve us best" buzzed back

"On my way, out", he said as he ran.

* * *

The boy jumped out of cover once the bullet found its mark. A perfect kill, one of many to come.

The world above him exploded as ordnance came his way. He was thrown flat on the ground, but quickly recovered and moved as fast as he could. His ride was inbound, just seconds away.  
The killer ran and ran. His guncutter was moving swiftly through the back lots to his location. He jumped from roof to roof with speed and grace. The end of the roof was approaching fast, the floor behind him exploded.

He lept through the air.

He rolled and landed on the ramp of the guncutter. A hand reached out to save him from falling.

The boy looked up into the face of his master as he pulled him upright.

"What did you do wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing master!", he replied. Everything was prepped to perfection!

"But you forgot one of our most common mantras! Location, Location, Location. Not only must your chosen spot have the necessary view, but many other factors must be remembered. Retaliation, Cover, your Exit Strategy: All of these must be taken into account. It would do you well not to forget it. Understood?".

"Yes master", he replied.

"Simulation over, return to your chamber Corax".

The boy turned and went to his room. One day his skills would be needed and he would be prepared. Every day was another lesson learned.

Corax knew his next mission would be more difficult then the last. One day he would be put to the ultimate test. That day was fast approaching.

He slept.

* * *

Corax looked the data over again. The killed had been confirmed by multiple sources, and now it was time to watch and observe the chaos that was sure to ensure. Pic feeds brought to him by his crew brought evidence of the bloodshep ensuing in the street. Everything had been executed perfectly.

His master would be pleased. Once Horus turned on them, the population would suffer the fate they brought upon themselves.

Lesson learned

-End-


End file.
